Hidden Motives
by I quit. I'm Sorry
Summary: -Yaoi story- Altaïr is surprised when he is forgiven for all the pain that he has caused to Malik and he was even more surprised when they started to become good friends. He also starts to become paranoid because he can think of every reason for Malik to kill him but no reason for him to love him. Is this relationship something true and real or are there some dark hidden motives?
1. Confession

[Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed or any content related to it's storyline or characters. This story is pure fiction from fan appreciation]

The air was cold and the night was clear, the full moon lit the dusty rooftops and the city was silent. It was around 4 in the morning, the time when everyone was sleeping and the streets were empty. Altaïr waited on the rooftop of a house which was next to a dark alley, it seemed like a shady place but it was perfect because no one went there at night. There had been rumours of murders, robberies, kidnaps and rapes in that dark alley, but that was not the reason why Altaïr was there. He was waiting for his friend, Malik. Altaïr was surprised when Malik agreed to meet him in private, Altaïr thought that he had not been forgiven, after all he was partly responsible for the death of Malik's only brother. Altaïr regretted his actions everyday, if he had not been so foolish then Kadar would still be alive and Malik would not have been so emotionally scarred.

He knew that Malik was scarred because one day he had stopped by the bureau later than the usual working hour hoping that no one would be there so he can access some information uninterrupted. He was about to enter the bureau but he heard someone breathing. The breath was suppressed at times but then it escaped in bursts of uncontrollable silent sobbing. He slowly entered hoping not to be noticed and he walked towards the back room which was lit by flickering candlelight. He did not dare to enter the room, instead he looked through the keyhole to see Malik slumped on the floor in tears looking his impressive drawing of Kadar. Malik had not always been good at art but ever since he had been locked away in the bureau to do mind numbing office work, art seemed to be his only escape from reality but this time reality was hitting him hard. He spoke to the drawing as if he was speaking with his brother  
"My life is meaningless since you have been gone. I used to have a sense of duty, to protect and raise you but I failed my duty and you suffered the consequences. I do not know why you had to go and why I'm still here, there's nothing left here for me. There's nothing. No one understands my pain and there is death everywhere. They think it's normal, they laugh at death like a life is meaningless. I used to be the highest rank in our brotherhood and now even the novices show no respect. They see an old man who had a freak accident, they don't understand. Everyone thinks wants to see the freak show and I'm the freak with one arm. I have started to slowly hate the people here and ever since you have been gone the world seems so cold and evil. I want to go with you, why did you leave me here in this cold world?" he sobbed. At that point Altaïr felt he had heard enough and left quietly.

Ever since that day he had been determined to make Malik happy, he would write little cheerful notes for Malik to read when he was bored or feeling sad. He once stole a kitten and brought it into the bureau as a surprise for Malik. He remembered that Malik had been both pleasantly surprised and angry at the same time, he tried to tell Altaïr that work was no place for animals but he could not resist the cuteness and he smiled for the first time in a long time. Something touched Altaïr's shoulder and he almost fell off the rooftop in surprise. He suddenly remembered where he was and turned to see Malik.  
"Did I scare you?" he said trying to suppress his laugh. He looked so confident these days, if a person looked at him they would never believe how broken he once was.  
"No... I'm not scared of anything but I did not expect you to come. How did you get up here? I thought you couldn't climb since…" Altaïr stopped, he didn't want to remember what had happened on that fateful day that Malik lost his arm and his brother  
"I can still climb… also there was a ladder" he replied avoiding the awkward subject  
"I'm really glad you came here" Altaïr smiled nervously "there's something I've needed to talk to you about but I never had the chance to do so because-"  
"I think I know what it's about"  
"You do?"  
"Yes. It's really obvious."  
"So… what do you think I'm going to say?" Altaïr asked hoping that Malik really did know what he was talking about  
"I've seen it in your eyes for a while. You do so much for me when I do not ask you for anything. You ask me to meet you in this secluded place in the middle of the night. I already know that you're a killer so there's not really much else that you would need to tell me in a place like this. You don't need to tell me anything because I already know" Malik smiled.  
"Do you…?" Altaïr was speechless and surprised.  
"Yes"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"And do you also…"  
"Yes"  
"I…" Altaïr did not know what to say but soon nothing more needed to be said when was pulled in for a long kiss. He could still not understand how someone who had once hated him could feel this way about him now. It seemed too good to be true, maybe it was, he didn't know but he had already stopped caring because he did not want to lose this perfect moment.


	2. Trust

It was a stuffy afternoon. Altaïr and Malik were relaxing in the shade of the bureau, Malik was calculating the weekly maintenance costs of the bureau and the equipment for the local assassins while Altaïr was taking his break before he headed back out into the city. This was how they usually spent their afternoons, they did not show any affection to each other in the day because they knew that it was too dangerous to risk being caught. Their love would not have been accepted by the brotherhood or the world so they needed to keep it secret by acting like there was nothing going on. Nothing at all. Suddenly Malik looked up to Altaïr who was resting on some cushions  
"When was the last time you shaved?" he asked  
"Yesterday, why?" Altaïr replied  
"You didn't shave very well. Let me shave you" Malik said rolling up his sleeve to reveal his hidden blade. Altaïr suddenly felt scared as Malik walked towards him with the hidden blade. He didn't know that Malik still carried weapons around and he was sure the hidden blade was only meant for killing and other knives were used for other purposes. He was also unsure if he could trust Malik with a blade, if he wanted to kill anyone Altaïr was sure that he would be top of his list.  
"Wait!" he said uneasily  
"What's wrong?" Malik stopped confused  
"Do you always use a hidden blade to shave? I don't think it would be very effective"  
"Don't be silly, it works fine" he laughed and he sat on Altaïr's lap  
"What are you doing? Someone might see!" he panicked and Malik pressed the dull part of the blade to his lips  
"Shhh, this helps my accuracy. Now keep still, we don't want any accidents" he smirked slowly cutting the hair from Altaïr's face. Altaïr did not move  
"Why do you look so scared? Don't you trust me?" he asked. Altaïr thought for a second and he realised that he really didn't trust Malik but he was in no position to say that.  
"I trust you…" he lied.  
"Good" Malik smiled and he quickly kissed him. Altaïr grimaced  
"Don't be so careless, what if someone saw us?"  
"Well no one saw us so don't worry"  
"Yes but what if-"  
"Quiet. The more you talk about it the more likely someone could overhear. Just pretend it never happened and keep still, I don't want to cut you" Malik winked. Altaïr was silent but he was slightly angry about his carelessness and Malik could see this.  
"You're cute when you're mad" he smiled. Altaïr silently ignored him as he cut away the hair "I love you so much that even when you're angry with me you're still adorable. If I get mad would you still love me?" he asked  
"Of course" Altaïr whispered hoping that no one could hear them, the bureau was empty but it was normal for people to walk in unannounced.  
"Really?" Malik said his blade slightly pressing on Altaïr's face "I think you're lying"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't love me. You never did." Malik said slowly cutting into Altaïr's cheek  
"Mä please. I love you, I would do anything for you" Altaïr said worried, he could feel blood dripping from his cheek  
"You were always trying to find new ways to destroy me. You took my brother. You took my arm. You took my life and now you're trying to take my soul. But you can't have it! It will never be yours"  
"Malik I-" Altaïr felt a sharp burn on his throat and then he felt warm liquid pour down neck  
"I'm a monster. Look what you did to me. You broke me. Look at what you've created, you did this to me!" he said crying with Altaïr's blood on his face "But I'm not the real monster here. You are! And now I've slayed you" Altaïr coughed and struggled to breath because of his blood. He was so sorry for everything and the sorrow in Malik's eyes broke his heart  
"Malik, I love you" Altaïr choked with tears running down his face. He saw Malik's face turn from anger to fear and then everything went dark

With a sharp breath Altaïr woke up and grabbed his throat. It wasn't cut, he was okay. He looked around to see that he was in the bureau and Malik was standing at his desk with a pen in his hand, watching in surprise. Altaïr had fallen asleep. It was all a dream.  
"Are you okay? You said my name while you were sleeping" Malik asked looking worried  
"Yeah I'm fine. It was a bad dream"  
"What happened? Was I in your dream?"  
"No... it was nothing. Just a scary dream, don't worry" Altaïr smiled while Malik looked at him anxiously  
"You should have some water. You'll feel better"  
"Thanks"  
"You should also shave, you'll feel more refreshed" Malik smiled. Fear hit Altaïr and he ran out of the bureau  
"No! That's not happening!" he shouted as he climbed out of the building and out of sight. Malik watched half amused half worried  
"I love him but he can sometimes be very strange..." he chuckled to himself, then he shrugged and continued his work


	3. Accusations

**Author's note**  
In this chapter the word "habibi"* is used. It is an arabic word meaning darling and I thought it would be an interesting word to use because the characters are based in Syria and people speak arabic in Syria.

So in short habibi* = darling.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Altaïr stared at the note which he found in his pocket. It was from Malik. He had not even seen Malik for two days, so he was surprised how the note had made it into his pocket. Perhaps Malik has a secret messenger who slipped the note in his clothes. Altaïr then reconsidered this possibility, no one would have accepted their relationship so it was highly unlikely that someone was passing on the message for him, it didn't matter anyway. The note was there but Altaïr felt wary, maybe it was a trick set up by someone else. He read the note slowly:

_Altï  
Meet me outside the bureau at midnight.  
I have a surprise for you. Also burn this note as soon as you read it.  
Miss you habibi*  
\- M_

As soon as he had finished reading the note, he felt a breath on his neck and turned immediately. He saw Anisa, the whore of the village who had a slight obsession with men from the assassin order. She was 16, with dark hair, dark eyes but fair skin. She had a nice figure and most people would describe her as beautiful. However there were rumours that she had bedded many of the assassins and there was disgrace to her name.  
"Altaïr, do you have a lover?" she asked  
"What are you talking about?" he answered  
"Your letter. I saw it, tell me who she is!" Anisa demanded  
"No one" he said calmly  
"Would no one ask to meet you in the middle of the night?"  
"It's none of your business"  
"It is my business. I need to know who I am in competition with."  
"Competition?"  
"Yes. I can be better than her, I can show you."  
"You have no chance"  
"Do you want to bet on that?"  
"No. Go away."  
"Why does she want to meet you in the middle of the night? Are you going to sleep with her and not with me?"  
"It's not a lover. I need to run some secret errands which are none of your business."  
"So someone who isn't a lover misses you and calls you habibi?"  
"I don't need to explain myself to you" Altaïr snapped walking away.  
"Fine! But you can't hide things from me, I will find the truth!" she shouted after him before walking away

Altaïr had spent the rest of the day slacking, there was not much that needed to be done. In the evening he meditated for a while but fell asleep halfway through his meditation. It was dark before he knew it. When he woke up, he gasped and got up suddenly fearing that he would be late for his midnight meeting. He wasn't sure what time it was and he ran straight to the bureau.

In the dark alley outside the bureau, Altaïr saw a hooded figure in the distance but it was not stood directly outside the bureau. He almost ran towards the figure assuming it was Malik but then he stopped when he realised something wasn't right. The figure had two arms. Altaïr felt ashamed of himself when the only way he could recognise his lover was because of his missing arm. He then realised that the figure was also much shorter than Malik, he didn't feel so terrible. He looked around but saw no sign of Malik, however a note tucked halfway under the bureau door caught his attention. He picked it up and read the note silently:

_It's not safe to meet here, we're being watched.  
Climb to the rooftop. There will be a trail of ten throwing knives, follow it.  
At the tenth knife use your sense. You will find me.  
-M  
(Also take the knives with you so that we are not followed)_

Without hesitation Altaïr climbed to the rooftop and immediately saw a throwing knife dropped on the other edge of the rooftop. He looked to the rooftop of the building next to the bureau and there was the second knife. He followed the trail quickly picking up the knives until he reached an abandoned horse stable. He then used his sense and felt a presence directly behind him.  
"So you can follow instructions" a man said. Altaïr turned and jumped away immediately pulling out his hidden blade. He then realised it was Malik and put his blade away.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Altaïr growled  
"Aww did I scare you?" Malik laughed "Good. Someone was watching me while I was waiting for you. Did you tell anyone that we planned to meet up?" he said in a serious tone  
"Yes. I was reading your note and that whore, Anisa, she was standing right behind me. I was careless, I'm sorry Malik."  
"Why was she with you?" Malik asked suspiciously  
"I don't know, she's crazy. She follows me all the time, asking me to go to bed with her. That girl is not right"  
"Did you? Did you go to bed with her?" Malik asked sounding angry  
"No! Never, she is dirty. She is probably ridden with disease"  
"No she isn't."  
"How do you know?"  
"She only beds virgins"  
"...and how do you know that? Did you go to bed with her?" Altaïr asked  
"No…" he replied but Altaïr could tell that he was lying by the way he avoided eye contact  
"Don't lie to me Malik" he said catching Malik's eye for half a second  
"It was years ago okay? I regret it" he sighed  
"You gave your virginity to her?!" Altaïr asked not being able to believe what he heard  
"No of course not! I lied to her about my virginity so that she would sleep with me…" Malik admitted avoiding eye contact  
"Is that what you do to people Malik? Do you lie to people so that you can take advantage of them and always get what you want?" Altaïr suddenly distrusted Malik. The man standing in front of him who had always encouraged him to be honest and to live by the creed seemed like a very different person. He didn't like it. Perhaps Malik was lying to Altaïr about his feelings too so that he would be trusted easier before he takes his revenge. Or perhaps Malik's revenge was to manipulate him.  
"I was a very different person back then. I wouldn't do that anymore. You inspired me, you showed me that people can always change. You showed me that there was a still a chance for me to change who I am and finally be happy with myself. I wanted to be an inspiration to others, I wanted to be like you." Malik said feeling hurt. Altaïr paused for a second and looked at his feet, he then look back to Malik.  
"How do I know that I can trust you?"  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"I can't Malik. I tried but every day I think of more reasons for you to hate me than for you to care about me."  
"If I hated you do you think I would risk so much for you? If we were ever caught, our reputations would be destroyed. The brotherhood would kill us!" Malik explained.  
"Maybe this is your revenge… you have lost everything, you have nothing more to lose. That's why you're so willing to risk everything" Altaïr sighed  
"I don't believe this! You're really accusing me? If I wanted to I could have killed you a long time ago!"  
"Yes you could have. But killing isn't enough! You want to see me suffer so you're planning to break my heart! I know so your plan failed. Am I a joke to you? Am I?" Altaïr shouted  
"I would die for you! But you don't even believe me because you don't trust me. I have done nothing wrong and you are accusing me! Come back to me when you can trust, or else don't come back at all!" Malik said with pain in his voice. Altaïr saw water in Malik's eyes as he ran down a dusty road and out of sight. Altaïr never cried, he used to cry all the time when he was a child but as he grew up he decided that tears did not fix anything. But for the first time in a long time he could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. He also realised that he still needed to return Malik's knives.


	4. Angels

Days passed without a word being said. Altaïr avoided the bureau and Malik never left the bureau, they purposely avoided each other. Altaïr didn't avoid Malik because of anger, he avoided Malik because of shame. After the fight Altaïr had a lot of time to think about things and the more he thought about the way he had accused Malik without any evidence, the more guilty he felt. He really wanted to apologise to Malik but his pride would not allow him. He did not have the courage to admit that he was wrong. His guilt was not good, it played on his mind constantly, the picture of Malik about to cry kept replaying in his head. He could not concentrate on the world around him or what he was doing. Altaïr desperately needed to concentrate but he remembered the night when he had confessed his love. He remembered how happy he had felt and how Malik had smiled. That sweet smile. He wished that he could have that moment back, when everything was perfect and for the first time in a long time he felt safe. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through Altaïr's leg and he awoke from his daydream to see that his leg had been cut open. He was in the middle of a fight with some guards and he was losing because he could not concentrate. He was now in no state to fight, he tried to run but he could not run very fast because of his injury. He knew that if he didn't move he would die right there but a part of him told himself that he deserved to die for hurting the most wonderful man he had ever met. He remember the throwing knives that he had taken from Malik. He threw them at the guards to create some distance but there were too many and he was still being followed. He fell to the ground and shouted in pain. He was sure that the guards would cut him to pieces but a majestic white horse charged towards the guards making them jump out of the way. It then stopped in front of Altaïr and he realised that it was his horse. He quickly climbed to his feet and onto the horse and sped away.

Altaïr had finally fled the city and escaped the guards but he was unsure where to go, he could have easily hidden in the bureau but he did not want to face Malik. If he was in another city he would have easily taken refuge in the bureau but he couldn't. He couldn't return to Masyaf either because he had not yet finished his mission, in fact he may have possibly failed his mission and failure would not be accepted. His leg started to feel numb, he looked down and was alarmed at the amount of blood all over his leg and trousers. He carefully climbed off of his horse and bandaged his leg with the red sash that he kept tied under his weapon belt. It would not properly stop the bleeding but it was a temporary fix. The only place where Altaïr knew he could be safely healed was a bureau and the next nearest bureau was in Acre which was quite far. He rode his horse as fast as he could but the heat of the midday sun drained both him and his horse. He started to feel weak, he was losing too much blood. He fell off his horse, and landed on hot sand but he hardly felt any pain. "Is this it?" he asked himself "Was my stubbornness and my pride really the cause of my own death? Is this the end?". He closed his eyes.

"Altaïr can you hear me? Are you okay?" a voice said, it sounded like Malik  
"Malik? Is that you?" he mumbled  
"Altaïr wake up!" the voice shouted. Altaïr opened his eyes and could not believe who was standing on the sand in front of him. Malik's younger brother Kadar with a look of concern  
"Kadar? How is this possible? Am I dead?" he asked  
"No you're not dead, not yet. How are you feeling?" he said calmly  
"The pain in my leg is gone."  
"What about the pain in your heart?"  
"...You know?"  
"Of course I know. I can see everything that happens." Kadar smiled  
"And… you're not angry?" Altaïr asked feeling surprised  
"Of course not. When you die you realise that the difference between people never really mattered. Wealth, power, race, gender, religion, culture and creed is all meaningless. The only thing that really matters is the soul. The soul is genderless and without race or religion. The soul is only good or bad. The soul doesn't judge. The love between you and my brother is nothing bad, love is still love and nothing else can affect it because love is a connection of the souls." he gently explained  
"I wish other people could see it like that. So many wars could have been avoided if people thought in this way."  
"Maybe I could have lived longer if people had thought this way"  
"Kadar… I'm sorry that you died. It was my fault, if I had not been so arrogant, you would still be here today"  
"I'm still here, I'm talking to you am I not?! And don't be sorry, because it was not your fault. It was Robert's fault. He ordered for me and my brother to be killed but they had only succeeded in killing me. Robert's only motivation was power and that greed is what had caused my death"  
"It should have been me. You were so young but still one of the best fighters that I had seen."  
"I learned from the best" he smirked  
"Your brother?"  
"No, you. Our time here is short, you need to wake up soon or maybe you will be stuck talking with me forever. I want you to do something for me."  
"I'll do anything. What do you need?"  
"Please look after my brother. Sometimes I talk to him in his dreams and he is heart broken. Now that he has lost you, he feels like he is losing everything all over again. Swallow your pride and apologise to him. He loves you."  
"I will." he smiled  
"Thank you." Kadar smiled and slowly faded

Altaïr slowly woke up on a bed surrounded by incense, bandages and bowls of water. There was a plate of bread next to the bed. Remembering his injury, he checked his leg. It was stitched up nicely but there was a huge scar. Malik appeared in the doorway with a look of relief on his face.

"I was afraid you would never wake up" Malik said sitting at the end of the bed  
"Malik. You saved me. But how?" Altaïr asked astonished  
"I heard about the chaos you caused in my city, many people were talking about it. They said how you had been chased out of the city and I had heard some rumours about you having a limp as you left. I was worried so I left the city to search for you. I figured that you would go to Acre and I found you lying on the side of the road. I brought you back here"  
"You did all that with one arm?"  
"Yes, I'm missing an arm not a brain, novice!"  
"Malik, I'm sorry"  
"Don't worry, many people talk about my missing arm. I'm used to it now"  
"No, not that. I'm sorry for accusing you…" he said. Malik stayed silent. "I was wrong, it was foolish of me to accuse you with no reason. I had not reason to distrust you. My foolishness has hurt you, can you forgive me? Please?" tears were coming to Altaïr's eyes. Malik smiled and kissed him.  
"I can't stay angry with you. I forgive you but please trust me more, I would never hurt you." he winked  
"I will look after you. I will make sure no one hurts you again, I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too."


	5. Secrets

The morning was warm and dry. Altaïr knew that is was going to be a hot day. He sat on a bench watching his target prepare to leave Jerusalem. He had failed to assassinate his target before because he couldn't concentrate but now he was sure that he would not fail. He couldn't afford to fail. This was his last chance and he knew that it was going to be more difficult now that his target was aware that someone is trying to kill him. However his target did not seem paranoid, he seemed surprisingly relaxed as he climbed his horse and said good bye to his wife and children. Altaïr felt a little bad that he had to kill the man in front of his family, but if it stopped his target from completing his mission and enslaving the earth then it was definitely worth it. He slowly stood up and held his throwing knife tightly taking aim, he waited until his target rode right into his aim. Suddenly his target fell off his horse but Altaïr had not yet thrown the knife. He then saw a person in the distance advancing towards his target. He also ran towards the target, no one else can kill his target. To his surprise he saw it was a templar boy trying to kill his target who was also a templar? He already reached his target and pulled out his hidden blade ready to kill his target but the templar boy tackled him to the ground.  
"My kill!" he shouted. His voice had not yet reached puberty and he had a foreign accent but Altaïr could not figure out where.  
"But he's a templar and you're a templar! This doesn't make any sense!" Altaïr argued as he pushed the templar boy off him  
"He's a traitor! A coward. I've come to end his life." the templar boy said standing up. His face was covered with a scarf so that only his eyes would show, similar to a woman however the clothes he wore were men's clothes.  
"No. I've come to end his life."  
"Back off assassin. This is templar business, go back to your crappy mountain temple before I kill you too"  
"Go back to your church and suck your grandmaster's-" before Altaïr could finish the sentence, the templar boy kicked him in the private areas and he dropped to the floor in agony and let out groan of pain.  
"Silly assassin. You're lucky I was merciful." the templar boy laughed  
"Why would you do this?" he answered through tears "In all the great historical battles not one man has ever kicked another in the balls. This is just evil. Why would you laugh? You…. you're a monster!"  
"What is this?!" the templar boy shouted. Altaïr realised that the templar boy wasn't paying attention to him anymore and looked to where the templar boy was looking. He saw Malik stood over his target who was now dead. He also heard the screams of the target's family. The templar drew his sword and ran towards Malik in fury. Malik calmly walked towards the templar boy with nothing but a hidden blade. The templar boy swiped at Malik but he quickly dodged and kicked the boy in the stomach so that the boy fell to the ground. He then kicked the boy's hand so that his sword flew 2 meters away from him. He then dropped on top of the boy so that his knees held the boys arms to the ground and he held a knife to the templar boy's throat. Altaïr could tell by the look in Malik's eyes that he was going to kill. Altaïr slowly climbed to his feet and caught Malik's attention. The templar boy quickly kicked Malik off of him, picked up his sword and ran away.  
"What are you doing here?" Altaïr asked Malik  
"Saving your butt."  
"You're supposed to be at the bureau, not watching me."  
"But if anything ever happened to you…"  
"It's my job to fight. I am prepared to die for our cause."  
"But I'm not prepared to lose you." Malik replied before walking away. Altaïr walked towards his target and took what he needed. He was surprised that no security guards had arrived yet but it was probably because the templars had also planned an attack. He took what he needed from the target's belongings and then he left allowing the family to deal with the body.

The bureau was surprisingly quiet when he arrived. He couldn't find anyone and even when he checked the back room Malik wasn't there. He felt a breath on his neck and before he could react rope was thrown over him and pulled tightly so that he couldn't move. The rope pulled him to the ground and the door slammed shut. He turned to see that Malik was on top of him  
"Welcome back Altï" he smiled with an evil grin  
"M… Malik?"  
"It looks like someone didn't appreciate all the caring I did earlier." he said adjusting his hidden blade  
"No! I did appreciate it a lot" Altaïr responded fearing that Malik would cut him  
"No. I didn't even get a thank you!" he said as he slapped the binded man's face  
"Thank you! I really appreciate you. Please untie me, please!"  
"Why would I untie you? The fun is only just beginning." he said stroking his face, hidden blade near the neck, a very dangerous place  
"Malik, please!"  
"Are you afraid of me?" he grinned. Altaïr stayed silent. "Well you should be afraid."  
"What do you want? Please I'll do anything, just untie me"  
"Anything?" Malik said, dirty thoughts coming into his mind.  
"Anything." he replied. Malik lifted Altaïr showing a surprising amount of strength in his one arm and pressed him against the wall resting his chest on his and pressing his groin on his hostage.  
"Go swimming with me… naked."  
"But I can't swim."  
"Exactly. You would need to hold onto me. You trust me right?"  
"You know I'm afraid of open water."  
"I know. It will be fun."  
"Can I do anything else instead?" he pleaded. Malik then whispered something rather dirty but extremely seductive into Altaïr's ear. "...I can do that"  
"Do you want it too?"  
"Yes"  
"Good" he smiled kissing his hostage on the neck making him squirm with pleasure. The door then burst open and a novice assassin walked in.  
"Mr Malik are you here?" he asked but he quickly turned silent when he saw his bureau leader kissing a tied up master assassin. The boy's jaw dropped and so did the equipment that he was holding.


End file.
